


Stark Braving Mad

by loveadventures



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Feels, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveadventures/pseuds/loveadventures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving the earth, the crew takes a much needed vacation. Steve and Tony are together, but Bruce pines for Tony and can't stop thinking about him. Tony gets into shenanigans and (sexual) tension rises....Lots of Bruce Banner feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark Braving Mad

“Tony. Tony. Tony!” Steve stood at the door of the hotel waiting for his boyfriend to stop schmoozing the adoring fans outside his limo and start their vacation together.

“Calm your face, America.” Tony yelled over, signing one last autograph before sauntering to the door.

“Calm your face?”

“It’s a modern expression. Get with the times old man.”

“No it’s not.” Natasha interrupted, hitting Tony on the arm on her way into the hotel lobby.

“Am I the only one here whose up on popular lingo?”

“Guess so.” Bruce shrugged, struggling to get his oversized bag over the curb.

“Let me help you, there.” Steve said, lifting the other half of the green duffle over the sidewalk.

“Just wait til he gets frustrated enough, he’ll be able to lift it on his own.” Bruce shook his head as Tony walked into the lobby. Tony stood in line behind Clint and Natasha who were having a silent conversation with their eyes. “Get a nest…” he said, pushing past them in line to check in to his suite. He took a glance at Bruce stumbling through the lobby with his bag over his back, Steve spotting close behind him, and spoke in a low voice to the check in lady, handing over one of his credit cards.

“Thanks, I got it.” Bruce smiled at Steve, laying his bag down in the lobby and fumbling for his wallet. Steve ran to catch up with Tony, who had his arms out ready to wrap around him and lead him to their suite.

“Name?” The check in lady asked Bruce.

“Banner…Bruce.”

“Ah, Mr. Banner, you’re all set.”

“What’s the cost?”

“None, like I said, you’re all set, your room is paid for.”

“But who…?”

“The room has been added to the tab of an Anthony Stark.”

Bruce was shocked. He didn’t know whether to be flattered or insulted. Sure, Tony made more money than him…a lot more…but he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, especially on his own summer vacation.

“Thanks” he said, taking the room key and dragging his bag to the elevator. As he rode up to the 12th floor, Bruce couldn’t help but feel lonely. He was the only one in the gang who was single for Earth’s Mightiest Vacation, as Tony liked to call it. _Nothing new to me_ , he thought, watching the floor numbers rise.  At least he wasn’t in Thor’s position, keeping Loki occupied in Asgard. Maybe he could find some time to relax and get his mind off of the insatiable crush he had grown to have on Tony. Maybe he’d be able to meet a nice new friend to spend time with …but maybe not.

 

 

 

 

When Bruce finally got to his room, he found a note on the door. _Hey neighbor, come check out our pad around the corner. Drinks on me._ The note was signed with a tiny but generous drawing of ironman. _What a tool_ , Bruce said, shaking his head and laughing to himself as he opened the door to his room. The room was huge and gorgeous, and definitely more expensive than the one he had originally booked. He opened up the blinds, which revealed a beautiful sunny day and an ocean view. Bruce sat on his bed and unzipped his bag taking out the science textbooks he had been told by Clint not to pack and laying them on his bedside table. _Maybe this won’t be so bad_ , he thought, laying back and looking outside.

Out the window and across from his room, another vacationer opened his blinds to take in the sunlight, then closed them…then opened them…then closed them. Bruce got up to take a closer look and saw Steve wrestling to keep the blinds open and Tony using some kind of remote to shut them again. _Oh, great_ …Bruce thought, _Just the view I had hoped for_. He started to close his blinds when Tony saw him through the window and started waving at him like a mad man, gesturing to his glass of rum for Bruce to come join them. 

 

 

 

 

 

“Nice place.” Bruce said, sipping at his rum and coke.

“Yeah it’s not too bad.” Tony said filling his third glass. “You’d think that with someone of my fame, fortune, and ridiculously good looks they would have pulled a few more strings but…”

“Ignore him.” Steve said, polishing off his beer and taking off his shirt. “Anyone want to go for a swim?”

Bruce sighed. Steve had a perfect body. His broad shoulders, his perfect biceps stretching as he reached to brush his hands through his blonde fuzzy hair…there was no way Bruce could compete with him. Not even the other guy could compete with him…well…at least when it came to looks. Bruce chuckled to himself and glanced over at Tony. Bruce looked over at Tony, his arm gently holding the glass, beads of condensation running onto his hand. He was stunning, and in that moment, Bruce knew two things. One: His crush on Tony wasn’t going away at any time soon, and two: There was nothing he could do about it. Tony seemed so happy with Steve, and Bruce would never want to jeopardize Tony’s happiness.  He only wished that _he_ could make him feel that way.

“Nice body…of course it’s man-made. I’d be ripped too if I had anti-nazi experiments done on me…” Tony unbuttoned his shirt, checking out his arc reactor, and then himself, in the mirror before smacking Steve on the ass and walking towards the door.

“Jesus, Tony!” Steve was visibly frustrated, storming out the door and slamming it shut in Tony’s face. Tony turned towards Bruce and shrugged. He picked up the bottle of rum and poured himself another glass.

“Want anything?”

“Nah, I don’t like to drink too much.”

Tony nodded and downed the entire glass. “Not me,” he said, “I don’t like to drink too little.”

Bruce nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. Being alone with Tony in his room made him uncomfortably excited and he hated it. “You know, I think I’ll have another actually.”

“Thatta boy” Tony laughed as he handed Banner another glass. He sat on the bed, his shorts scrunching up his leg. Bruce looked everywhere but there. Tony was oblivious. “Sorry about that…incident…” he said, sipping at another glass.

“Oh…” Bruce didn’t quite know what to say. He wanted to tell Tony that he saw how he looked at Steve, and to ask why he treated him so badly if he was so in love with…was it love? Bruce didn’t want to think about it. All he managed to say was “every couple fights now and again” and take another swig from his glass.

“Yeah I guess…are you beaching it up?”

“Nah, I think I’ll just chill in my room.”

“And do what? Smoke a joint? Do science equations?”

“Well, actually…”

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Banner. No work. Earth’s Mightiest Vacation! Come down to the beach. No more awkward fights, I promise.” Tony opened the door, the sleeve of his undershirt slightly falling off of his shoulder, making Bruce’s heart skip a beat.

“Maybe later…” he put his drink down on the bar that was included in their suite and walked out the door, back to his own room.

 

 

When Bruce got back to his room, he began to unpack the rest of his suitcase. He thought that if he kept his brain occupied he would forget about Tony. After laying out his pathetically small collection of clothing in one of the large dressers provided, Bruce plopped himself down on a couch the room provided and turned it to face the window. Looking over the ocean, he thought of the time he spent in Calcutta. Although he was grateful for all that he had in his current life in New York, he missed the simplicity of his former life in West Bengal. No materialism, no paparazzi to deal with; just the responsibility he had to his patients and to himself. Bruce sighed and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

A muffled cacophony of cheers woke Bruce an hour later. When he finally remembered where he was, he looked outside the window where the noise seemed to be coming from. A group of vacationers were crowded around the shore cheering around something Bruce couldn’t quite make out. Suddenly he heard his phone ringing. It was Pepper Potts.

“Hello?”

“Bruce! Are you with Tony?”

“Uh, not at the moment…”

“Why is nobody answering their phones?”

“Er-I don’t—”

“Are you near a television?” Bruce eyed the big screen tv on the wall.

“Yeah, wha—”

“Channel 5.”

Bruce turned his television on and saw a familiar face. “Oh God…”

“Get him out of there!”

“I’m on my way.” Bruce watched as Tony fill up his television screen, a line of text below him reading _Billionaire Tony Stark’s Reckless Vacation: Is he the role model we want for clean energy?_ A black bar covered his ass as his jumped off a rock and into the ocean just outside Bruce’s window. Frantically pushing the down button on the elevator, Bruce tried to figure out what he was actually going to do about this. While riding down the 12 floors he felt his heart rate rising. _I’m not the man for this job_ , he thought, feeling a little claustrophobic in such an enclosed space. When the doors opened again, he found Natasha and Clint waiting to get in.

“Bruce!” Natasha sighed. “Did you see—”

“Tony? Yeah I’m heading there right now.”

“It’s not our job to babysit him. He needs to learn that fast.” Clint snarled, his hands rubbing his face.

“He knows that.” Natasha said shaking her head. “He thinks he’s invincible.”

“He’s drunk.” Bruce added as the elevator doors opened to the lobby. When the three of them got outside they saw a group of teenagers being ushered away from the shore by a frantic, muscular man, sweat glistening off his large arm muscles.

“Shows over people, move along!” Steve yelled over the mob.

“Party’s just…get…starrr…” Tony attempted to shout back, stumbling through the water wearing nothing but his arc reactor. Clint immediately went to stop the cameras while Natasha went to the shore and began yelling at Stark.

“Tony you get your ass out of that water before I have to come in there and drag you out myself!

“Maaaaaaaaaaaaake me!” Tony squealed, diving further into the water.

“Jesus, Tony, control yourself!” Steve yelled as Bruce took over his place as crowd control. Bruce turned his head towards the water but Tony wasn’t there. He scanned his eyes over the shoreline but Tony was nowhere to be seen. He disappeared.

“Tony!” Natasha yelled.

Without any hesitation, Steve dove into the water, his arms pounding into the waves with a strong and steadfast breaststroke. Soon his head disappeared into the water. Bruce’s focus left the crowd entirely. He stared out into the sea as best as he could, the glare on his glasses obscuring his view. _Come on Tony, don’t be an idiot,_ he thought, _please be alive; I don’t know what I’d do without you._ Steve’s head made another appearance, gasping for breath before diving back into the deep. Suddenly, the world stopped. Bruce could hear nothing; he could see nothing but the empty blue sea swallowing his best friend.

“Please,” he whispered to himself, “please Tony, I love you.”As soon as those words left his lips a burst of water came into his vision revealing the wet, naked torso of Mr.Stark. Steve had his arms hooked under Tony’s armpits, paddling on his back towards the shore. When he reached standing level, Natasha ran over with a towel to cover the naked man as Steve picked him up and brought him to the beach. Once Tony was lying on the sand, Steve collapsed on the ground, coughing up water and shaking.

“Give him CPR!” Natasha yelled.

“How the hell am I supposed to give him CPR?” Clint said, squatting down to Tony’s body, “His chest is full of metal!” Bruce knelt down on the opposite side of Tony and tilted his head back, opening his mouth. He leaned forward and put his lips to Tonys, something he dreamed of doing hundreds of times, but not under this context. He breathed warm air into Tony’s mouth, then lifted his head and checked out Tony’s chest for any problems with the arc reactor. It seemed to still be doing its job, so he put his lips back on Tony’s to breathe more air into him.

“Please don’t die on me, man, I love you,” he whispered. Suddenly he felt a surge of air going into Tony’s mouth and through his lungs, and his lips closed around Bruce’s in a warm, inviting kiss. Bruce was living a dream. His eyes closed as he felt Tony and his breath synchronize. Remembering where he was and who was around him, Bruce backed his head away from Tony’s lips. “Tony!” he said, lightly tapping him on the cheek.

“It’s not metal.” He said, softly.

“What? Tony?” Steve gasped, crawling over to his boyfriend.

“It’s not metal. It’s a steel titanium alloy.” Steve laughed and laid his body over Tony’s, nuzzling his face into Tony’s neck. “Ok, ok, ok, I’m fine!” he said, straining to sit up. “I could use a drink though.”

“No.” Clint said, shaking his head. Steve put his arm around Tony and attempted to stand. Tony’s towel slipped down his thigh revealing his tight hamstrings and his—

“Here let me help you” Bruce wrapped his arm around Tony’s opposite shoulder while Steve pulled the towel back around his waste.

“I don’t need help, I’m cool.” Tony tried to walk on his own, but tripped and fell on his face.

 

 

Once he and Steve got Tony back up to his bed, Bruce finally felt like he could relax. He looked at Tony, sleeping peacefully in his bed, so beautiful, so perfect. Those muscles, those lips, Bruce could practically feel the way Tony’s wet lips slipped against—

 _Fuck_ , Bruce thought. _Did anyone see that? Did Steve see it? He was just giving CPR…right?_

“Thanks, man” Steve hit Bruce playfully on the arm. “I’m so sorry about all this. I didn’t think he would get into trouble this quickly.” Steve didn’t take his eyes off of Tony. He was smiling, but there was a concerned sadness in his eyes.

“I was going to head to dinner, do you wanna come?” Bruce asked, feeling sorry for all that Steve was going through, and especially for what may or may not have been a kiss he shared with his boyfriend…

“Nah, I think I’ll just wait here til he wakes up…thanks though.” Steve crawled into bed beside Tony and began running his fingers through his hair. “Let me know what good places there are to eat around, though.” Steve smiled at Bruce and then looked back at Tony and sighed, lightly wiping away some blood from a scratch Tony had acquired during his dive. He stroked his face and nuzzled into Tony’s bare chest, tracing his nose around the arc reactor and kissing his chest before closing his eyes beside him. Bruce smiled and left the couple alone, inadvertently leaving himself alone as well.

 

 

 

 

Not wanting to go back to his room alone, Bruce headed down to the bar. There was a frenzy of people eating at the tables in the hotel restaurant.

“Yeah give me the strongest of whatever you’ve got…” Bruce told the bartender, sinking his face into his hands, his elbows resting on the bar. _What if Tony had died?_ He thought. _What if he never knew how I felt about him? …maybe it’s best that way. I’m nothing special, and he knows how loved he is by everyone. He doesn’t need to know that_ I, _of all people, appreciate his incredible intelligence… his dedication… his genuine concern for the environment and the American people…his unique and exciting personality…his intriguing lifestyle…his complicated but completely sincere heart of gold…and of course that body…_

“Banner!” a call from Clint interrupted his thoughts. “Come sit with us!” Clint and Natasha were enjoying a romantic dinner, and Bruce felt a twinge of self-consciousness as he walked over to accept their pity offer.

“Hey guys. Hows it goin?”

“Trying to enjoy dinner and not think of Tony’s stark naked drunk ass…” Clint took another good chunk of steak.

“Oh, god, don’t remind me…” Natasha groaned, swigging her martini.

“At least he’s ok.” Bruce added, feeling an awkward lack of food in front of him.

“Hey you want some of my steak?”

“Nah, thanks Barton. I’m not hungry.”

“You ok, Bruce?” Natasha wiped her hands on her napkin and put one on his knee.

“Yeah, just got a lot on my mind.”

“Anything you want to talk about?” Clint added casually.

“Nah, I’ll be fine. I always am.” Bruce forced a smile, but his eyes stated otherwise.

“Well let me know, buddy, I’m always here.” Clint stood up. “I’ll be back, gotta take a piss.” Natasha stopped eating and stared at Bruce with a sympathetic smile.

“What?”

“You should eat something. Have you eaten anything today?”

“I’m not hungry. I’m really all right.”

“Miss,” Natasha stopped a waitress, “Could you bring another basket of bread and a bowl of whatever soup’s on special?” the waitress nodded. Natasha took a spoonful of rice. “We’re on vacation, Banner, you can afford to let your guard down.”

Bruce sighed and looked down at his feet. He gave a brave smile and shook his head. “It’s really not a big deal, Nat.”

“Then why have you been sad all day? Why aren’t you eating? Why did you bring science textbooks to an ocean view 5 star hotel?”

“How do you—”

“Tony told me. Not that my Russian spy skills couldn’t figure out why your bag was so heavy…” _Tony was talking about me…?_

“I just wanted something productive to do.”

“Jesus, Banner, we’re on VACATION. You’re not supposed to be productive. That’s the point.”

Bruce shrugged. The waitress reappeared with a basket of bread.

“Clint and I are going for a hike tomorrow morning if you want to join.”

“Oh, no, that’s all right, I don’t want to intrude.”

“Please, you’re not intruding, I invited you.”

“Well, I don’t want to break up any romantic moments.”

“You don’t?” Natasha put down her fork and raised her eyebrows, giving Bruce a snarky smile that made his stomach turn in knots.  He picked up a piece of bread and started breaking it up in his hands, but not eating it. Clint reappeared from the bathroom.

“Sorry, it ended up being a poop.”

“We’re a little too close for our own good…” Natasha rolled her eyes.

“I should get going” Bruce looked to Natasha. _Was he really that obvious? Did she really know how he felt about Tony or was she just teasing him?_

“No! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to gross you out. Stay! Eat some bread!” Clint put another piece of bread on Bruce’s plate. Bruce stood up.

“No, really, thanks for the offer, though.”

“I washed my hands!”

“Bruce, I just ordered you some soup, at least stay and eat it.” Bruce hesitated, but sat back down.

“Ok, thanks.” Silence.

“Feeling any better?” Clint asked, awkwardly breaking the silence. The waitress arrived with the soup. Bruce took a spoonful that burned his mouth. He didn’t mind. He needed to feel numb.

“Thanks for inviting me to sit with you guys.” He said, avoiding the question.

“Hey, anytime. We’re always alone together, we could use some company.” Clint patted Bruce on the back. Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard behind him.

“Could I have a couple burgers to go?” Steve asked a hostess.

“Hey Rogers!” Natasha called over. Steve smiled and walked over to the table.

“Hey, how’s it going?” he gave a little wave to the table and put his hand on the back of Bruce’s chair.

“Steak. Good.” Clint shoved another piece into his mouth. Steve laughed.

“Good to know. I’m just getting some food to bring up to the room.”

“Staying in bed all night I see.” Clint winked. Steve smiled.

“It’s not like that…Tony’s not completely healed yet and I don’t want him getting in any more trouble tonight.”

“How’s he feeling?” Bruce asked.

“He says he’s fine, but that’s bullshit. He went for more rum but I poured it down the sink.” Steve rubbed his hand through his salty, drying hair.

“I’m sure he’ll be all right.” Natasha spoke to Steve but rubbed her foot over Bruce’s under the table.

“I’m worried about him…” Steve sighed, rubbing his hands over his face and pulling another chair up to the table. “I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“He’s just trying to have fun,” Natasha started, “I’m sorry it ended the way it did.”

“We all want to have fun, he’s taking this crazy daredevil thing too far.” Steve was mad.

“I’ll keep an eye on him.” Clint added, chuckling at the reference he made to himself. “It’s not your job to save his life at all times.”

“It is, though.” Steve got up and pushed his chair away. “And he knows how much he makes me worry.” He said, picking up his food and storming down the hallway. Clint, Natasha, and Bruce sat staring at each other for some time.

“I don’t know why Tony’s doing this to Steve…” Clint said quietly.

“He’s not doing it to Steve,” Natasha said, “he’s doing it to himself.” Clint raised his eyebrows at Natasha. “You forget I studied him for a year at Stark Tower. It was my job to check on his health, physical or otherwise.”

“And what was your conclusion, Ms Romanov?” Bruce asked, taking another mouthful of soup.

“My conclusion, Mr Banner, was that this narcissism he omits, this air of superiority…it’s all a front. Internally, he is deeply self-loathing. He puts on an act to make himself feel like a man but inside he’s just…” she finished the last spoonful of rice on her plate. “…a lost little boy trying to live up to his father’s expectations of him.” Bruce’s heart sank. He knew that deep inside, Tony was a sweetheart, and this conclusion only confirmed that fact. He wasn’t trying to show off, he was trying to distract himself from his own insecurities…much like Bruce.  

“Even so…” Clint began, “he’s gotta know that Steve’s taking it horribly.”

“I think Steve is…” she drifted off.

“What?” Clint shrugged.

“Nothing.”

“Nope, now you gotta tell us.”

“It’s just…”she sighed. “I think Steve is part of the reason why Tony is so insecure...”

“What…?” Bruce didn’t see where she was going with this.

 

 

“Well his dad always wanted him to settle in a loving relationship…”

“Yeah?” Clint looked up at her.

“…with a woman.”

 

 

Bruce got back to his room that night, thoughts racing through his head. He felt an even stronger connection to Tony after hearing Natasha’s theories about him. _I can’t believe he’s so insecure…_ he thought, _someone as perfect as him has no reason to be._ Bruce took off his shirt and pants and crawled into bed. _I’m going to make it my goal to show him how wonderful he is…or at least to help Steve show him that. Tony deserves to feel good about himself._ Suddenly Bruce’s doorknob twisted open.

“Hello?” he sat up, confused, and certain he had locked the door. A glowing blue light entered the room. “Tony?”

“Hey Banner. Mind if I join you?” Stark jogged over and crawled into bed next to his friend. He was shirtless, and Bruce could barely make out his face in the dark. All he could see were Tony’s smooth chest muscles glowing blue, his arms flexing as he squeezed his fists with anxiety. Bruce felt guiltily aroused.

“How did you get in here?”

“I made a copy of everyone’s keys…you know, just in case.”

“Right.” Bruce laughed “Of course.” Bruce turned towards Tony, his eyes starting to get used to the dark. “Why are you here?”

“Earth’s Mightiest Vacation!”

“No, why are you _here_? In my bed?”

“Couldn’t sleep” he played off casually “Steve was snoring.”

“Does he usually snore?”

“I don’t know, what’s with the third degree?”

“What’s going on, Tony?” Tony let out a frustrated groan that made Bruce feel weak.

“I got kicked out of my room, ok?”

“Kicked out…?

“Steve’s mad at me.”

“Oh.”

“I think he thinks I don’t appreciate him…but he would never say that.”

“I think he knows you do. He just worries about you.”

“He says I don’t care about myself. He says he can’t love me if I don’t love myself.”

“Do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Love yourself?”

            Tony stared blankly at the ceiling, and Bruce got his answer.

            “Do _you_?” he asked back, quietly, turning to face him. Bruce turned away. Tony knew that he didn’t, and he couldn’t handle lying face to face in bed beside the man he desperately wanted to…

            “You should.” Tony said. “I don’t usually say things like this, but I have a lot of respect for you, Banner. You really are the top scientist I have ever met. You’re exceedingly intelligent, and you really make a difference in the world.” Bruce felt himself blush. His whole body was getting hot. He braved his own fears and insecurities and turned to face the man. Tony had his head in his hand, his elbow resting on the mattress, the blanket covering him just below the waist.

“Tony…” he said. “You don’t have to say that…”  
            “Listen, I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.” Tony smiled, laying his head down on the pillow.

“Thanks.” Bruce didn’t know what to say. He wanted to wrap his arms around Tony’s body, pull him close, and catch him off guard with a warm, caressing kiss, running his hands through his hair and down his back… “You should really love yourself too.” He said. Tony laughed.

“Alright, buddy, I can do without your pity.”

“I’m not pitying you, Tony…I love—” he stopped. Tony’s eyes opened wide and he stared at Bruce. Bruce didn’t know what to do. The words already left his lips; he couldn’t take them back.

“Bruce…” Tony said, keeping his gaze steady.

“…you.” Bruce finished. Tony reached his arms out and wrapped them around Bruce’s waist. He nuzzled his head into Bruce’s neck and said

“Thanks, man, you’re a great friend.”

 

 

 

 

When Bruce woke up, he was tangled with Tony, their legs wrapped around each other. Bruce’s chest was draped over Tony’s, his face resting on the cool stiffness of the arc reactor. He was sweating with the sheets tangled up between them, but he was so comfortable, feeling safe in Tony’s arms. Tony took a deep breath and shifted his body weight forcing Bruce to further into him.

“Mmmm…morning Steve.” Tony stretched, his eyes still closed, putting a hand through Bruce’s hair. _Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_. Bruce panicked, his heart rate rose and he worried that it was getting too high.

“Tony…” he said, scrambling out of bed, pulling his pants back on. Tony’s eyes opened and he looked around the room, confused.

“Hmm?”

“Tony, it’s Bruce. H-h-how are you feeling?” Bruce rubbed the back of his neck uneasily, looking for his shirt.

“Oh.” Tony stretched, letting the last night come back to him. “I’m fine…thanks…uh…thanks for letting me crash here.”

“No problem, Tony. Anytime.”

“Banner…” Tony pulled the sheet off his body, revealing his bulging hamstrings and kicked it on the floor. “I meant what I said about you last night…and I’m glad you decided to come on the trip.”

“Otherwise you would’ve had to sleep on the floor.” Bruce gave a snarky look to Tony, who laughed and crawled out of bed. Bruce found his shirt and put it on, starting to make the bed so that he didn’t have to look at Tony’s body and risk his heart rate rising again.

“You don’t have to do that.” Tony said. “They pay people to do that for you.”

“I know.” Bruce silently continued to make the bed. Tony stood and watched him for a few minutes and then turned to head for the door, but stopped at the doorknob.

“Bruce,” he said, turning back. “If anyone asks, I slept on your couch.”

“Right, sure.” Bruce nodded and finished making the bed as Tony left the room. As soon as the door shut, Bruce threw himself down on the bed. He wrapped the sheets around his body, taking in the smell of Tony’s cologne and feeling weak again. _Did that really just happen? Did I really just share my bed with Tony Stark?_ Bruce giggled to himself and curled in a ball, reliving the night, the complements, the cuddling, their bodies curving together. He got up and opened his curtains, taking in a brand new day. The sun was shining, the sea was glistening, the blinds were open in Steve’s room…Bruce watched Steve sitting on his bed, his head in his hands. He saw Steve turn his head to the left and stand and read the word “Tony” on his lips. Tony rushed in and started rabidly grabbing his clothes, trying to avoid the wrath of Steve, but Steve stepped in front of him and grabbed him by both arms. Bruce could barely make out the conversation; Steve asked where Tony had been all night and Tony said something that made Steve envelop him in a body-squeezing hug. “I missed you” Steve said leaning into Tony. He watched as Steve pulled Tony’s head towards him and devoured his lips. Steve grabbed Tony’s ass and pulled his thigh over his hip. Bruce turned to walk away from the window, but he couldn’t stop himself from staring. Steve pulled back from his lover’s lips and laughed, pushing Tony to the bed and sliding on top of him. Bruce angrily swished his curtains closed and laid back on the bed.

 _“You’re a great friend”_ … this came back to him from the night before…He couldn’t keep living in a fantasy world where he and Tony could ever be together. He felt dizzy, and sick to his stomach. He wanted to curl in a ball on the floor and die…but that was impossible.

 

 

 

 

Halfway through trying to keep down a piece of toast at the hotel breakfast buffet, Clint and Natasha entered, coming back from their morning hike. 

“Banner!” Clint ran over to join him. “I just beat Nat in a race down a mountain.”

“I let you win.” She said, scooping up some eggs from the buffet.

“Sure.” Clint rolled his eyes. “Hey, what’s up with your face?”

“My face?” Bruce looked confused.

“Yeah,” Natasha added, “There’s all these lines…” she put a hand on Bruce’s cheek. Bruce felt his cheek. It was indented with some sort of pattern. “Babe, can you get me a seltzer water?” Clint nodded and walked towards the bar.  “Bruce.” Natasha whispered, giving him a stern look. “What did you do?”

Bruce looked confused. “Nothing…”

Natasha sighed. “I could recognize this pattern anywhere. It’s Tony’s arc reactor, isn’t it?”

 _Fuck._ Bruce didn’t know what to do. He started frantically rubbing his face to get the evidence to go away.

“Stop it, stop it, stop it, don’t worry, I’ll cover for you. Just tell me what happened.”

“Nothing, honestly, nothing happened.”

“Come off it, Banner, you totally slept with him.”

“Only literally! I fell asleep on his chest. But that was all, nothing else happened!” He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. “…unfortunately.”

Clint came back with the seltzer and a newspaper and the discussion ended.

“Um…Nat?” he said, handing her the seltzer but staring at the newspaper.  

“Yeah?”

“Have you seen the Times today?” he handed the paper to Natasha whose eyes grew

“Oh, God…” she said, staring at the paper.

“What?” Bruce asked.

“Maybe you shouldn’t show him…he might get…upset.” Clint whispered. Bruce exhaled.

“Give me that,” he said, grabbing the newspaper. Bruce’s heart beat a little faster. The paper displayed a color photo of Bruce’s lips on Tony’s, when giving him mouth to mouth the other day at the beach. “Oh, no…” The headline read: _Tony Stark’s Crazy Homosexual Vacation_. “No, no, no, no…”

“Calm down, Bruce.” Natasha said, gently taking the newspaper back and handing it to Clint. “It’s not a big deal, Tony can handle this; he’s a big boy.”

“I know Tony can handle it, but I can’t.” Bruce said, covering his face with his hands.

“Dude, it’s no big deal.” Clint said, getting some food for himself. “You were saving his life, actually, that’s kind of amazing. He’ll straighten it out.”

“Pun intended?” Natasha smiled.

“Yup.”

“What do I do?” Bruce looked at Natasha, for once hoping that she knew his feelings for Tony. Natasha shook her head.

“Clint is right, Tony will clear this up. It’s really not your fault, Bruce.” Bruce felt hopeless, and the sick feeling in his stomach returned.

“Should we bring this to him?” Clint asked. “I think he’s in his room…”

“No!” Bruce said suddenly. Clint and Natasha looked at him. “I mean, I think he’s busy right now.”

“He’s probably already seen it.” Natasha said. “And if not, I’m sure Pepper has…” Right on cue, Pepper Potts entered the hotel lobby.

“Hey, have you guys seen Tony?” she asked.

“He’s in his room.” Natasha answered.

“Hey, Bruce.” She said, with a concerned smile.

“Pepper, I’m sorry about all—”

“Really, Bruce, don’t worry about it, it isn’t your fault.” Just then Tony got off the elevator, groomed, showered, and wearing a pressed suit with aviators. _Damn_ , Bruce thought, _he can literally control my body temperature by entering and leaving a room_. He undid his top button, feeling really warm all of a sudden.

“Ready?” Pepper extended her arm.

“Always.” Tony took her arm as she escorted him out the door to a limo waiting for them.

“Where are they going?” Bruce asked.

“I assume a press conference.” Clint said, folding the newspaper and putting it away.

“What is he going to tell them?” Bruce was starting to get nervous.

“The truth,” Natasha said.

“The truth?”

“That you were just saving his life” Clint added.

“The truth.” Bruce repeated.

 

 

 

 

Later that day, Bruce turned on the press conference in his room. He watched as Tony read from a cue card, apologizing for his reckless behavior and explaining the photograph.

“My dear, dear friend Mr. Bruce Banner was thankfully there to perform CPR and keep me alive after being rescued by Mr. Steve Rogers. I don’t know where I would be without them.”

Bruce thumped on his bed. _Dear dear friend_ …the words pummeled at his head over and over. He couldn’t blame Tony, he was just telling the truth. There was nothing between Bruce and Tony. They were friends and that was all. Dear, dear friends.

On the TV screen Tony swooped Pepper over his arm and gave her a long, fanatical kiss. Pepper smiled to the camera, but Bruce could see that she was upset as the two of them left the press conference, not taking any questions. A few minutes later there was a knock at Bruce’s door.

“Yeah?”

“Steve.” He let him in. “Did you…were you just…did you see?” Steve was pacing the floor, visibly upset and unaware of what to do with his hands.

“Yeah, I thought it went ok.” Bruce said.

“Mr. Steve Rogers…like I’m some random guy off the street doing an act of kindness.”

“I think he didn’t know how to refer to you…” Bruce secretly wished he were in Steve’s position. His relation to Tony was clear. They were just friends. Dear, dear, fucking friends.

“That’s his problem,” Steve said, “he never knows how to refer to me…I understand that he has a public appearance to maintain, and gosh! We all do! But he didn’t need to go and kiss her like that…”

“I’m sorry.” Bruce said. He really did care about Steve, but he didn’t need him here in his room, where Tony once stood, complaining about the relationship that Bruce wished he had.

“Why do people care so much?” Steve went on, “being gay doesn’t make you suddenly an idiot, or a bad person.”

“I know.” Bruce said.

“I was just really hoping that, with all the time that passed while I was…”

“A capsicle?”

            Steve laughed “Yeah, that after all this time…maybe the world would have become accepting.”

            “It has gotten better.” Bruce said.

            “I know.”  Steve finally sat, his head in his hands. “Thanks for listening.”

            “Anytime.” Steve got up and left the room, probably pacing the floor to further debate the issues he was facing. Bruce rolled onto his tummy, pressing his face into the bed that still smelled of rum, cigar smoke, and sweat. It made Bruce swoon just smelling it. He wanted Tony. It had been years since he’d had anybody…and he didn’t even know if his heart rate could manage. All he knew was that he hadn’t craved anyone’s body more than right now, waiting for him to return to the hotel so that he could see him again. See that sexy beard…those arm muscles bulging out of his tux…those perfect lips…that ass…

            Bruce needed a drink before he worked himself into a sweat. So he went to the bar to wallow in his unrequited lust.

 

 

 

 

         Days passed before Tony returned. He kept making excuses, telling Steve that he had some things to do in New York first. The days were long and slow. Bruce debated leaving to go back home, there was nothing for him here, and he was not enjoying himself. He missed Tony greatly, and the time away from him was heart wrenching.

Steve managed to enjoy himself a little, tagging along with Clint and Natasha at times, swimming, working out. He was still mad at Tony, but he wasn’t going to let it ruin his vacation.

Bruce didn’t know how to relax. He had always used his free time working. Science was all he knew and what he did best. And now all he wanted to do was relax…but without Tony, he couldn’t. He felt useless. He needed his friend back…even if that’s all he would ever be.

Tony finally came back one warm night. He walked into the bar with his arms wide open.

“Drinks on me, everyone.” He said, pulling a chair next to Steve. “Miss me?” he asked. Steve smiled and rubbed Tony’s back. Bruce closed his eyes and pretended his hands were on Tony’s body…but he didn’t mind, at least his friend was back.

They stayed at the bar all night. Tony chatted about the press conference, and all of things he wished he were doing with them. Bruce noticed that Tony had a glass of gin, but that was all. It wasn’t like him to stay sober all night. Bruce sat at the bar looking at Tony. He missed his presence, and just looking at him made Bruce sweat.

Eventually, everyone meandered back to their own rooms and Bruce was left alone at the bar, thinking about Tony, trying to think of a way to get over him. With no success, Bruce walked to the elevator to go back to his room.

On the floor of the elevator was a small brown wallet. Bruce picked it up. On the outside the words _Stark Industries_ were embedded. _Jesus, Tony, you pay for everyone and then you lose your wallet…_ Bruce thought, flipping it open to check the ID just to make sure. Yup. It was Tony’s all right. Bruce pulled out his ID to look at the photograph of the love of his life when a pile of photos fell out behind it. Bruce bent over to pick up the photos off the floor but when he saw them his breathing stopped short. _Is that a photo of me?..._ he picked up the small, ripped photo of himself that looked like it was taken out of a science journal. He picked up the next photo: a picture ripped out of a newspaper…it was also him….they were all him. _What?..._ Bruce’s face got red. He picked up all the photos and tried to shove them back into the wallet. Why was Tony storing pictures of him in his wallet? Bruce put the wallet in his pocket, his heart starting to beat a little faster. When the elevator doors opened on his floor, he slipped on his way out. He looked at the floor. There was one more photo he didn’t pick up. _Oh my god…_ he thought, carefully picking it up as he got out of the elevator. It was the photo of Bruce and Tony from the Times.

 

 

 

 

When he opened the door to his room and reached to flick on the light, he saw the lights were already on. He turned to look at his bed. Tony was sitting there, incredibly sexy in his tux, his tie pulled off and his shirt unbuttoned.

“Hey” he said, looking up at Bruce with puppy eyes.

“Hey. You lost your wallet.” He took the wallet out of his pocket and threw it on the bed. Tony opened his wallet.

“You snooped through it.”

“Yeah,” Bruce was tired of fighting his love for Tony, and didn’t have the energy to argue. “What are you doing here? Steve kick you out again?”

“No.” Tony closed his wallet and threw it on the bedside table. “We sort of…broke up.”

“Oh, Tony…” Bruce took a seat on the bed next to his friend “I’m so sorry.”

“I’m not.” Tony said, turning his face towards Bruce. His eye glowed a fiery spark and his mouth formed a snarky smile. Bruce was getting…excited. His face flushed, his muscles tensed, and he couldn’t help but look into Tony’s eyes.

“What happened?” he asked.

“He asked me if keeping up the public image of a hetero-masculine man was worth giving up on true love.” Bruce swallowed. He felt Tony’s leg inching closer and closer to his thigh.

“What did you say?”

“I told him he was right. That nothing was worth giving up on true love…not even appeasing your sexual identity and need to feel masculine by gallivanting with an All-American boyfriend…”

“Tony…” Bruce didn’t know what to say.

“I mean, of course I was attracted to him, who wouldn’t be attracted to him?”

“I don’t know.” Bruce couldn’t control anything coming out of his mouth, his head was racing, his heart was beating faster, and his leg was now touching Tony’s.

“But there’s something about falling in love with a man’s personality, his mind, his quiet reserve that makes him so much more irresistible…” Bruce looked up at Tony, taking in all of him with his eyes. Somewhere outside somebody was blasting Christina Perri. “Bruce,” he said. “As much as I tried to run from my feelings…too afraid of getting hurt…too afraid of getting in too deep…too afraid of what my father would say…” Tony ran his fingers through Bruce’s hair. “It’s always been you.”  Bruce smiled. He wanted to cry.

“Tony,” he said, getting up and opening the window, letting the cool air into the room, the music getting louder. “May I have this dance?” Tony got up and walked towards Bruce. He put both of his hands around Bruce’s neck, running his fingers through his hair and nuzzling into his neck. Bruce wrapped his hands around Tony’s waist, feeling the pressure of his thighs pushing against his own. Bruce moved his hands up Tony’s back and held him close. Whispering, he sang along to the music in Tony’s ears; “I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I love you for a thousand more…” and for the first time, he felt safe. He felt home.

 


End file.
